Summer Lovin
by ComedySuze
Summary: This is my first Ashes to Ashes fanfic and this is the first chapter, It starts on a hot Summer's morning
1. Chapter 1

Summer Lovin

**My first fanfic is about Galex and this is my first chapter there will be a second chapter to follow**

As the sun rose over a glorious summer's day in London, Alex lay awake in her bed with thoughts of how she was missing Molly and of how she was desperate to get home to the present day. Alex made herself some breakfast and looked out at how beautiful and how peaceful it was outside. As she entered CID she was greeted by Viv "Morning DI Drake beautiful weather isn't it. Alex wearing her dark glasses agreed.

As she entered the office Chris was busy reading a Wedding magazine for Men that Shaz had made him read. There was no sign of Gene in his office. She just thought he might be running later as usual. Ray entered carrying a big pile of document files. He put them down on his desk "Blimey I've already got back trouble from carrying these."

An hour later Gene finally arrived he was unhappy that having just been told off for his bad behaviour at a colleague's leaving party. He entered his office and closed the blinds. Alex wondered if she should knock on his office door but decided not too. Shaz and Chris were busy talking in the kitchen about their wedding due to take place in a three weeks time.

Shaz told Chris that her parents want to meet his parents at the weekend to discuss the wedding. Chris was worried about his upcoming stag do and what Ray had planned for u. "I'm hoping Ray hasn't got something too saucy planned for my stag do" Shaz looked worried too she knew what Ray was like when him and Chris were around other women.

Alex and Gene were busy interviewing a suspect Thomas Gibbons a young man in his early twenties , who was suspected of a robbery in bank in the East End that took place a few days earlier.

"Where's the money Gibbons we know it was you who drove the getaway van we have several suspects who identified you" Gibbons looked with a smug face "Honestly Mr Hunt I have know idea what you're talking about. Gene looked like he was gonna lose his temper big time. He called for Viv and Viv came in and took Gibbons to the cells.

Alex and Gene walked through the corridors "Gene I can understand why you can easily get frustrated sometimes but don't let that ruin your reputation you're a good copper with good instinct for things, probably learnt from Sam"

Later on in the evening everyone was in Luigis. Gene was sitting on his own in the corner deep in thought . Alex came over to his table and sat down. "Look I know we've both had a tough day I don't want to see you being sad or fed up about bad days at work " Gene looked up at Alex "I suppose what I need is a woman who can come into my life and make me happy because I'd know instantly that I'd wanna shag her right away" He knew who he was talking about Alex. He had wanted her from the first moment he saw her but at the moment he was trying to keep his feelings for her secret.

Gene got up to order another drink for both him and Alex. He sat down and mentioned that "You know when I first met you Bolly Keks and when you first came the police station and we had that conversation in the stock room., You Put your hand on my chest I felt my heart racing fast no other woman has made it do that before apart from my ex wife who nagged me all the time" He realised he might be hinting to her about his feelings, Alex giggled "Why you giggling for Drakey" She smiled as she said "So I make you go weak at the knees and make your heart race every time we argue" His eyes looked down at the table embarrassed but then he immediately grabbed her hand and held it to his face, he closed his eyes for a moment. She never said a thing suggesting to Gene that she was enjoying the moment too. He quicky realised that he had to get home as he had to be in work early the next day . As he got up Alex thought he was about to kiss her on the cheek but he said "See you tomorrow Bolls" She looked disappointed but he turned back and whispered in her ear "We'll continue our secret conversation tomorrow" He walked away with a smile on his face and she smiled to herself as well.


	2. Chapter 2

A Long Day Part 1

Alex walked into Fenchurch East the next day as she reached the front desk she was greeted by Gene who had some news about a development with the investigation into the bank robbery. "Seems like Gibbons forgot to tell us that he been nicked before for a robbery he'd done last year. Was identified by several witnesses but never got charged and he got away with it" They walked into the office together, Alex sat down at her desk, taking her jacket off and putting it on her chair. Gene went into his office and closed the door. Shaz came over to Alex's desk to invite to her hen party, Alex accepted. Shaz turned to smile at Chris, he gave her a cheeky smile as she sat down at her desk. Ray watched thinking to himself " Bloody Div"

As they entered the interview room to question Gibbons again, he looked at Alex giving her a wink, Alex ignored him. Gene sat down on his chair and gave Gibbons a hard luck as he asked the first question "We are asking you again who else was involved in this robbery, if you don't tell me I will beat a bloody confession out of ya" Gibbons answered giving an answer that surprised Gene and Alex " Clinton Hawkins an american I met in an East End club big guy 6ft 5ins he's gonna kill me if he knows I told ya he was involved" Alex said to Gibbons " Right we r let you go for now but will have to question you again if we find that you've been lying to us"

Ray and Chris were busy in the office talking about the stag do "I don't want to take you to some fancy expensive restaurant i'm a bit skint mate " Chris was worried what Ray had planned, Shaz came over to them " Where are you taking me and my parents and your parents for a meal on Saturday evening" Chris wasn't sure "Luigis?". Shaz said " We need to discuss the food for the reception, my aunty use do birthday cakes for my birthday when I was younger and she wants to make the wedding cake if that's ok with you" Chris was ok with it "Erm Chris don't forget that we're going out tonight to see Fast Times at Ridgemont High at the cinema " Ray said " Can't I come that Jennifer Jason Leigh is in it if I met her I would do, you know" moving his hands to show what he meant. Shaz looked at Ray and said "You're disgusting Ray" He laughed and Chris walked to his desk.

Gene and Alex had finished interviewing Gibbons and left the police station to question Hawkins at his nightclub that he owned. " Are u Clinton Hawkins, he was sitting in his office reading the Sun newspaper he looked up at Gene and Alex, replying with "Yes I am has that Gibbons being tell you I robbed a bank that stupid idiot ", talking in a New York accent. Alex asked him "How do you know we 're were questioning him" He said "He blamed me for the last one said I marched in and knocked some cop out with the rifle gun I was holding, you know if you don't charge him he'll planning another one, he always does every time he gets off with it" Gene looked around Hawkins office and fiddled with Hawkins' baseball bat signed by Babe Ruth. "Hey man don't touch that" "I can't tell you anymore but you should ask his partner in crime John Murphy" Gene and Alex left his office and got into the said "Blimey I've got a headache coming on from being in work too much stress in my big brain I fancy going to Luigis for a drink wanna come" Alex said "ok" Gene parked the Quattro just outside by the entrance to Luigis. He looked a bit fed up.

Ray was busy on the phone, he finished and he looked pleased with himself "I 've got another date with that girl I went on a date with last week, she can't half laugh probably loved all my chat up lines" Chris swivelled round in his chair wondering when Ray if this was the girl who finally stole Ray's heart and if she would charm him out of boy like antics .

Luigi greeted Gene at the bar as Alex went to sit down at a table "Good Afternoon Mr Hunt will it be the usual" Gene nodded and "what would it be for the lovely Signoria Alex, Gene looked over at Alex as she said Orange as she didn't want to drink any wine over lunchtime in case Ray and Chris presumed Gene had got her drunk. He came over to the table with the drinks. Alex looked at him wondering if he was gonna mention their conversation from last night. He looked at her with a lovely smile "How about you and me go on a second date you're choice this time another pub or even the cinema that's if it would b a good film we would be going to see" Alex was surprised he was asking her out on a second date after what happened with their first date but she accepted smiling to herself. "Saturday night then I don't wanna be sitting in here with Ray listening to him going on about that girl he pulled the other week and I don't wanna see you being on yer own up in the flat" They both gazed at each other's eyes, Alex wondered if Gene was falling for her , Gene looked away as he realised they had better get back to work as Ray and Chris would wonder where they had got to. "Better get back to work then Bolly" They both exited Luigis.


	3. Chapter 3

A Long Day Part 2

**This chapter follows on from Part 1 **

Gene and Alex arrived back at the police station, Gene took off his overcoat and put it on his chair in his office. Gene asked Chris to check for records on John Murphy, _if he had any previous convictions where he lives and works _It had been a very long working day for Gene and Alex . Gene poured himself a glass of whisky and sat down to the drink it. He looked through the window of his office at Alex. She could sense him watching her with his eyes but didn't look at him. She had thoughts of Molly and this date with Gene was worrying her, she didn't want anything big to happen with him. She just wanted to spend some time with him outside of work.

Ray was smoking his cigarette by the police station entrance, Shaz arrived back from Lunch with friends, she noticed Ray smoking in the doorway, _probably planning for Chris' stag do _she thought, she didn't worry and went in through the entrance.

"Chris what yer found" "Murphy lives in Harley Drive, he's been done for previous robbery and burglary. Not got anything else on him " "Good come on Drakey we're gonna ask this Murphy some questions r ya comin then? " She grabbed her coat and followed after Gene . As Alex was walking towards the Quattro she heard voices from the future telling her "Molly is waiting for her mummy to wake up" and she felt a cold shiver like someone was walking over her grave. "Earth to Bolly get in the bloody Quattro" Gene shouted. "Jesus woman whats wrong with you today " He had noticed her standing in front of the Quattro with her head lowered and rubbing her hands . She looked at him feeling worried "Nothing its just a headache"

Ray arrived back in the office and sat down, there was a message for him from his date he was supposed to be going on a Saturday night. _Sorry I can't make it on a Saturday night Ray I've had a better offer from someone else _The smile wiped off his face.

The Quattro pulled up outside 4 Harley Drive the house looked very posh. a Ford Capri RS 3100 parked in the driveway. Alex thought to herself "a match for the Quattro" . Gene knocked at the front door and a young man in his early twenties answered the door. " R u John Murphy?" He said yes. "we're investigating a robbery that took place a few days and making enquiries can we ask you a few questions?. "You're mate Thomas Gibbons named you as being of the gang who did a previous robbery a few years ago" " I helped him rob the Cortess Bank three years ago and served time in prison for it he got off with it" "Then I bumped into him in the pub last night he mentioned you'd questioned him in the police station, he's planning another one at the East Burton Bank on Friday his inside man is Alan Yates, he's the co owner of the that small nightclub in the East End and business partner of Clinton Hawkins , he wanted me to help him to this robbery but I told him I want no part of it " Thank you Murphy for answering what we wanted to hear" Alex and Gene left the house and got in the Quattro, Gene called Ray on the radio phone.

Ray got the call that Gene and Alex we're on the way back to the station and wanted to brief the team about this robbery taking place on Friday .

They arrived back at the police station, Alex took her jacket off and sat down as Gene stood in front of the team and said "We believe there's another a robbery due to be taking place on Friday morning at the East Burton Bank and our lying little scheming bastard friend Gibbons is behind it, when the van pulls up on Friday morning and Gibbons and his gang go in, we will have The A Team me, Chris and Ray to cover the front of the bank and the other team led by the delightful DI Bolly Keks here to Cover the bank entrance so the robbers won't be able to escape has everyone got that Christopher would you play attention please ", he was trying to look at the wedding magazine again , Ray shook his head.

The team meeting finished and everyone headed off to Luigis for a drink .

Gene and Alex stayed behind in his office he looked up at her "You know I worry about you sometimes Bolly you're mind's drifting off elsewhere, also have you thought about where are going on Saturday night ?" She looked at him and said she wanted to see "The Man from Snowy River" at the cinema "Great choice" he said to her smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Take Down

**Includes a very big Galex moment towards the end of this chapter **

As the sun rose on Friday morning, Alex woke up in a panic after having a dream this time about Gene. She wasn't sure what it meant and what it might have been telling her. He looked upset and looking for her, she was no where to be found in this dream . She put the telly to watch the early morning programmes.

Gene was already in his office in the police station, he told Ray and Chris that there were a change of plans concerning the robbery. " Today and tomorrow Chris and Ray I want you both to keep an eye on Murphy the something a bit suspicious about him he could be lying about where the robbery's due to take place, follow where he goes but don't and I repeat don't make it obvious that you're bloody following him, got it" Ray and Chris both nodded and exited. Gene took a sip of whisky from his glass.

Alex came in half an hour later and she turned to Shaz who was busy typing on the computer. _You know Shaz try not to worry about the hen party at least you might get to see some gorgeous strippers, the one I had my first hen party was a bit wild, _Shaz smiled _none of them will be better than Chris though, _She thought.

Next day and it was the day of the robbery, Ray and Chris spotted Murphy exiting his house and making a phone call on the doorstep. Gene and Alex were busy talking while sitting in the Quattro. _Do you do love Gene? , _Alex said while looking at Gene. He pouted and said _The Gene Genie never tells anyone if he does love, _Alex shook her head and thought he was being too complex as usual. "Alex Please don't lecture me about my love life now is not the time got some bastards to arrest"

The van came round the corner and Ray and Chris spotted Murphy jumping in it _Murphy lied to Gene and Alex. _Ray started the engine to the car and they followed the van to see where it was going. It got to Newton Drive but didn't turn off into Burton Road were the Quattro and two police cars was parked waiting. Ray radioed Gene to tell him that _Murphy had lied where is the bank robbery taking place its not the East Burton Bank? _Gene banged his hands on the steering wheel in frustration. There was another bank in the area that they were in the Alton Bank, the Quattro and two police cars raced off. Gene drove like a Formula One driver racing through the streets.

They were right it was the Alton Bank the van pulled up and three men jumped out the back and ran in with guns . Ray and Chris arrived first in their car, Ray ran to the side entrance and Chris ran to front entrance looking in as the three men were holding the people hostage. Most be about 9 people inside three bank workers and 6 members of the public.

The Quattro arrived and Gene told the police officers to cover all sides of the entrances, there was no escape for the robbers. Gene joined Chris by the front entrance to the bank while Alex went round to side entrance to join Ray, she told him that were police officers covering all side entrances. Ray was breathing hard "I could do with a cigarette now and I'm bloody out of breath" He looked in again but the robbers had spotted him and started shooting, Ray fired back as Alex crouched behind Ray trying not to be noticed. Gene had started firing back as well the shooting was getting intense. Ray managed to shoot Gibbons in the leg who was lying on the floor in agony.

The police officers stormed the bank and managed to get the robbers, the hostages came out the front entrance. Ray had managed to arrest one of them who still had his face covered, Gene pulled the mask off it was Murphy, "So you wanted no part of it did you Murphy " Gene punched him in stomach with his fist as Ray led Murphy off to put him in a police car..

Alex was struggling to breath, Chris came up to her and asked her if she needed any medical help, she collapsed Chris ran to get the Guv.

_Guv there's something wrong with Alex she's collapsed. _Gene panicked and rushed over.

A few days later and Alex was in her flat, she had been off work for a few days after her collapse outside the bank. The telephone rang and she answered it was Gene asking her if she would be ok for their date tonight, She smiled at the thought of Gene _being so worried about her, she knew he cared a lot for her. _She suggested that he come round to have a meal in her flat instead. He agreed saying _as long as you cook me a big meal, chips, pizza and plenty of beer_. She laughed to herself. She put the phone down.

Shaz was in the police station talking about her hen party. "I know Di Drake has said she's coming to my hen party its gonna be a great night" Ray was winding Chris up about meeting Shaz's parents "Stop it Ray I'm bloody nervous already" Ray thought to himself that Chris was such a big nervous jessy. He made a phone call as Chris got up to go to the Men's toilet.

Later that evening Gene knocked at Alex's front door, he was holding a big bottle of Bolly and was wearing a lovely suit. Alex felt a strange feeling come over her _was Gene bringing out her feelings for him, she couldn't deny that she felt something for him _but she also worried that he would be getting in the way of her going back to Molly. Gene noticed that he was making her all sweaty, "All in the power of the Gene Genie women can't resist me ." "Gene are you trying to come over as being Casanova" He grinned like a naughty schoolboy as he sat down and she bought out the plate with Pizza and Chips on. She sat down and Gene gazed with his eyes at Alex and how gorgeous Alex looked in her sparkly dress. He stopped eating and held his hand to Alex on the table she looked up and held his hand in her hand. He touched her cheek with his other hand and she closed her eyes enjoying the moment. They stared at each other for a good 10 minutes no words spoken. "I know i haven't know you long but bloody hell Alex you distract me from my work and take over my thoughts all the time." He felt his feelings for her coming out, She smiled lovingly at him. "Are you saying you want to seduce me Mr Hunt" He nodded as she led him to the bedroom. As they entered the bedroom . They kissed each other, Gene's arms moved round Alex's back as he held her close to him she took his jacket off and pushed him on the bed. They both laughed as they continued to kiss each other. Alex closed the curtains and as she joined Gene in bed and snuggled up to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A bit of Angst between Gene and Alex. Thoughts of getting home to Molly threatening to come between Gene and Alex. Gets a lot happy towards the end. Some funny moments for Chris on his stag do.**

Alex woke up with Gene lying next to her in the bed he looked so gorgeous sleeping she thought. She held a cup of tea ine one hand and used her hand to stroke his hair as he lay in the bed.

Ray looked at the clock in work wondering where the Guv was _. _Chris thought if there was something going on between the Guv and Alex, _everyone knew that Alex and Gene are close. _Shaz said "Do you think its love maybe" Ray shook his head he knew _he didn't like Alex when he first met her but thought now that he really respects her as a colleague and that the Guv might have fallen for her._ Shaz said to him "Are you jealous Ray you maybe the only single guy around here now" He looked fed up and walked into the kitchen to make a coffee.

Alex and Gene were having an argument "So you saying last night meant nothing to you Bolls not what you said last night when we had sex, I've made it clear I want something more with you" He quickly buttoned his shirt up and looked quite angry with Alex. She knew that she enjoyed spending the night with him but didn't want to start a relationship with him straight away as she wanted to get back to Molly.

"I have to get back to my daughter Molly she's so far away waiting for me" He shook his head and turned his head away "You speak about her very little but you never call her, write to her or even mention her not that much. He looked at her and told her she'd better make her mind up if she wants anything to happen with him, was he giving her an ultimatum Him or Molly? She cried on the sofa as he left the flat.

Chris' parents arrived from Manchester they phoned him at the police station to let him know they were staying at a posh hotel and to tell him what time to pick them up from there. "I don't wanna get to pissed on my stag do next week" Ray had never been a best man before but he knew that he would give Chris the greatest stag do party.

Gene came into the office finally not looking to happy after his argument with Alex. He closed the door to his office and took his overcoat off and poured himself a glass of whisky. He sat down deep in thought, he was not gonna give up on Alex, _he loved her too much and didn't want to lose her ._

Alex arrived at the police station for her first day back, Shaz greeted her by the reception area "How are you mam, feeling much better" Alex had been crying, Shaz looked and asked her _what's wrong?._

"Oh Shaz I've been so stupid and think I messed things up with Gene"

Shaz listened to what Alex was saying "Its obvious mam that the Guv really likes you, Chris said he saw him nod off in his office once and was shouting your name in his sleep"

Alex realised she'd been so silly after what happened after the argument. "Thank you Shaz I'll try to have a word him while he's on his own" Shaz smiled

Chris went to pick up his parents from the hotel, Ray was busy in Luigi's trying to chat a woman with blonde hair who was on her own. He succeeded and left with the woman he grinned back to the other coppers and Gene who was sitting on his own in the corner way from the others. Alex was sitting at the bar looking over at Gene who didn't look back. Luigi sympathised with her, "Mr Hunt needs a woman in his life he sits there every night on his own deep in thought you should tell him how you feel Alex, I know you both like each other a lot"

Shaz's parents and Chris' parents sat down at a table in the restaurant to discuss plans for the Wedding.

A few nights later and it was the Hen and Stag parties, the girls we're dancing to Duran Duran songs in the nightclub and Alex was sitting at the bar having a drink. Shaz shouted over to her" come on Mam join in we don't wanna see you by yourself" She came over and had thoughts of Gene.

He was sitting in his office, he had already come from Chris' stag do early. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes dreaming of _Alex coming in to the office in a sexy dress and blowing kisses to him_

A female stripper came over to the boys in an other nightclub. She tapped Chris on the shoulder who turned and looked with his eyes wide open in shock." Are you Chris Skelton I hear you've been a naughty boy" he panicked and saying _no I haven't _Ray laughed his head off "come on Chris enjoy it its your stag do " She sat him down and done a lap dance for him he was getting nervous

Alex decided she wanted to go home, she told Shaz and she left the club. It was pouring down with rain. Gene was walking home through the rain, he had decided to leave the Quattro parked in the police station car park. He stopped as he saw Alex walking over the other side of the road, he felt his heart beating fast. She turned and spotted him and came over to him she felt her heart beating too.

"Well" he said, She grabbed him and kissed him passionately in the rain not letting go of him, the kiss got intense.

She had wanted to go back to Molly but knew that Molly would be still in her heart every day, she knew that one day she would find her way home to 2008/2009 but for now she was happy to be with Gene.

They held each other close in the rain looking in to each eyes lovingly. Gene smiled as he brushed her cheek with his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Wedding

**Final chapter and it's Chris and Shaz's wedding day. An lovely chapter to end my fanfic on. Enjoy**

August 15th

Alex lay in her bed she waking up with Gene in it. She got up to make some breakfast in the kitchen for her and Gene. They had been together for 2 weeks and she couldn't be more happier. Listening to his loud snoring every morning.. He looked gorgeous in bed with his hair messed up.

She bent down by the side of the bed and put her hand on the side of his face "Wake up sleepy head wedding to go to" she said

He clutched the pillow, she repeated again "wake up Gene do you wanna drive the Quattro to the wedding today" He shot up out of bed. Running to put his clothes on. "You know the other week why did you collapse at the bank Bolly was it exhaustion? you had me worried Bolly Keks " he told her. She nodded Yes. " I should be taking it easy really"

Chris looked at himself in the mirror he was looking lovely in his pin striped wedding suit. Hair slicked back. Ray walked in puffing on his cigarette "you ready mate" Chris' dad was sitting on the chair he looked at his son very proudly. They got to the wedding car and Chris got in the back with his dad. Ray got in last.

Shaz was getting ready for the wedding, looking great in her wedding dress, it was very long. Her mum came in the room "Chris is on his way to the church with Chris and his father do you wanna get the bouquet ready" Shaz smiled at her "Mum I can't believe my wedding day is finally here"

Gene and Alex arrived at the police station "What the bloody hell" Gene thought someone had made a big scratch line on the side of the Quattro "I bet it was one of them detectives at the stag night, I'll bloody teach any of them a lesson the Gene Genie way"

Alex stood there shaking her head "Gene we've got no time to stand around talking about the car get in and start the engine" They both got in. He put his hand on the side of her cheek lovingly. "Watch the road Gene"

"Sorry Alex you're getting me distracted again by how beautiful you are" She looked great in her liliac dress. The Quattro raced through the traffic racing past the wedding car with Chris, Ray, Chris' dad and Shaz's dad in.

"Bloody maniac" Chris' dad thought. Chris looked at him "That's the Guv he always drive like that I'm use to it"

They finally arrived at the church. Gene and Alex had already managed to get there quicker. He whispered in her ear " You looked fantastic night in that dress" Alex giggled "Sshhh Gene you're making me blush"

Shaz, her mum and Chris' mum where in the other Wedding car which was trying to get through busy London traffic.

The driver wasn't happy he didn't like being stuck in the traffic. They were only 5 minutes away from the church.

"How long's it gonna take mate" Shaz asked clutching her dress. "Not too long" he replied. The traffic managed to clear. Shaz sat back in her seat relieved. Couple minutes later they arrived.

Ray came in the church running up to Chris "she's here mate" Chris looked nervous muttering to himself.

Everyone turned as Shaz and her dad entered the church she smiled to everyone that was there.. Finally reaching Chris he whispered "you gorgeous babe" Ray passed the rings to Chris who hands were shaking nervously. The vicar stepped forward reading out the wedding vows "Do you Christopher Brian Skelton take thee Sharon Holly Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife" He said Yes then the vicar turned to Shaz repeating the same question She smiled and "yes" also. "I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" The church erupted in loud cheer as Chris and Shaz kissed.

It reminded Alex of her wedding day to Peter in 1998. They had a great marriage for nearly 9 years until the day she discovered he had cheated on her with her Judy someone who he worked with. They had broken up in 2007 but decide to keep in touch for Molly's sake . She smiled as Gene put his arm round her waist and laid a gentle kiss on her neck. They joined the us as they made their way to outside the church.

Shaz threw her bouquet and Alex catched it. Ray shouted to Gene "watch out Guv it'll be you and Drake next" he laughed. Gene looked a bit shy when Ray said that.

They made their way to the reception in Luigis

Saying to her husband "You know you could have got somewhere better Shaz's mum" thought.

Gene whispered in Alex's ear "How long we staying? I just wanna be with you Bolly just the two of us alone" She felt too that she wanted to leave "I don't know 40 minutes maybe Shaz and Chris will understand."

Ray stood making his best man speech saying he felt "very happy for them and it was great to see The Guv and Drake together as well, I'm not really that good at speeches but when I was at my auntie's wedding back in Manchester when I was a boy she looked so in love with her new husband I can see that with Chris now with Shaz hope you stay together forever" he raised his glass and everyone raised theirs "Well Done mate" he said

Half an hour later Gene and Alex were ready to go Alex told Shaz she said to Alex "It'll be you and the Guv next you two look so in love like when me and Chris first got together. Alex smiled and turned to walk back to Gene.

He put his arm round her and they exited. "I love you so much Alex and don't worry I won't rush ya into marriage just yet" They kissed outside the door of her flat and went in closing the door.


End file.
